Getting Sucked In
by BlueKait
Summary: I was tricked into my capture and rely on Batman to save me. But I grew a friendship with Sweet Tooth and showed me a side I never knew I had. Which side will I take?


I was walking down the street, shivering. It was a cold night in Gotham City, and it is definitely spooky when you're alone. I knew the dangers of walking down the street alone, especially when there's a new villain lurking about. Sweet Tooth is his name and what a handsome fellow but a crazy one. I have been warned about him. Speaking of which, I felt someone watching me. I pasted an alley way, I swear I saw movement of pink and light blue. I started to smell a sweet aroma of cotton candy. It made me feel uncomfortable and I picked up the pace. I had to get home, fast. Laughter penetrate the air, sounding like somebody was behind me. I turned around, only to see that no one was there. There was a light blue handkerchief on the sidewalk. I picked it up and studied it, looking for a name. Once I found a name, it says _Sweet Tooth _and I shivered. He has been following me home.

"Sweet Tooth," I called. "I know you're there. Stop following me!"

Then I went my way home, almost running and not looking back. When I made it home, I quickly opened the door and slammed it, locking it. I sat the handkerchief on the coffee table and slip off my shoes. I made a cup of coffee and plopped on my couch. I decided to put on the news. The usual updates on the weather, what's the Mayor is doing, so on and so forth. Then, breaking news came on. They were talking about the most recent update on the villainy and crime. I turned up the volume, mildly interested in the story. Sweet Tooth's picture came on the screen and I cringed. I thought Batman pushed him into a vat of boiling hot chocolate. But he lived? Anyways, the picture not only showed him, shoulders up. It was a most recent picture of him, and he is missing a handkerchief that he had in his pocket. I quickly look up a picture of him and in one picture, he has a handkerchief. A light blue handkerchief. I knew he would go looking for it, since he been following me.

"Well, shit. I have to find this guy before he finds me," I told my self, getting off the couch and then picking up the handkerchief. After I shut off the TV, I got to the door and opened it. There, standing in the doorway, was Sweet Tooth. He was holding up his hand, as if he was about to knock before I opened the door. I gasped. Sweet Tooth found me first. He pulled out a _Dove_ chocolate bar and handing it to me. I took it and put it on the small table I had by the door.

"Won't you be a Dove and give me what's mine?" he asked, obviously stating the handkerchief.

I gave him it. He puts in his pocket, where it belongs. I gulped. I was afraid I would be held hostage. He smiled, grabbed both of my arms, and pulled me close into a hug. Our noses barely touched. I got a sniff of chocolate and cotton candy. It was so sweet, yet bad. I have millions of questions bouncing around in my head and have mixed feelings about Sweet Tooth. Does he likes me? Why is he following me? Am I actually falling for a villain?

"How do you know where I lived?" I blurted out.

"Followed you. You have some potential for villainy. Though some villains won't agree, but you would be one heck of a Smartie," he responded, breaking the embrace and holding me still. He pulls out the Smarties and puts it on the small table. I stared at him. Me, a villain? That's bullshit. I never did anything wrong in my life. Usually, a villain would never ask someone to become one. I thought about for a few minutes and then made my mind.

"Alright, Sweetie. Lead the way," I said.

He smiled again and starts to leave. I followed him, closing the door behind me. He leads me into the Candy Factory, I thought it was ironic. I figured that all villains are so serious about their theme, including Sweet Tooth in his Candy Factory lair. As soon as I walked in, two rogues grabbed me and tied my legs up. They put me on the end of a plank that if I took a step, I would into a vat of boiling hot chocolate. I am pissed that he would trick me into this. Sweet Tooth approached me and squat in front of me so we are at eye level. He started to laugh.

"You vile person. I gave you your handkerchief back. What's your plan, Sweetie? Kill me?"

He starts to laugh again. He told the two rogues to go in the other room. I stood up and hopped over towards the door and tried to open it but it was locked. I banged on it to see if the rogues would open it on the other side. Sweet Tooth grabs my shoulders and turns me around so I can face him. My fear did come true. I was held hostage. He untied my legs, which I assumed he trusted me enough to wonder around the factory.

"My plan for you, my dear, is I'll use you as bait for my enemy, Batman," he answered.

"And then you let me go?" I asked, making him laugh once more.

"Oh no. I have other plans for you, sweetheart. Once I have my hands on bat casserole, you'll see," he replied, pulling out a small package of heart-shaped candy. I knew it was the end of me. I wondered why he was obsessed with Batman or how he lived the fall of a chocolate-y death. Oh, the things that makes me wonder. He went to grab the camera to record about my capture and then sent it to Batman.


End file.
